Un extraño alto, atractivo y misterioso
by KittyEvey
Summary: Varones resueltos se acercaron para entablar conversación; al principio le pareció una buena distracción, pero pasado el tiempo, lo consideró aburrido. Inesperadamente escuchó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, que se dirigía a ella de manera decidida. Una historia muy T que espero les entretenga, ¡disfruten!


_**Disclaimer**_ _: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

 _ **A/N**_ _: En esta ocasión la historia está inspirada en una canción de Heart, grupo de rock con vocalistas femeninas de los ochentas, "Tall, dark handsome stranger" ; se les conoce más por canciones como "Alone", "These dreams" y "Never". En este relato probé una perspectiva externa, para intentar describir el sentir y el pensar de ambos personajes._

 _Especialmente dedicada a Cecilis, por su cumpleaños recién acontecido._

 **Un extraño alto, atractivo y misterioso**

 _Desde una perspectiva externa._

Un año más que termina. El patio central del Museo de las Bellas Artes de Boston, está lleno de servidores públicos que en esta ocasión están disfrazados para celebrar la conclusión de 2015 y la llegada del 2016. Maura compartía la mesa con sus ayudantes del laboratorio, afortunadamente ninguno de ellos rechazó su invitación, no le gustaba estar en esas reuniones rodeada de extraños. Sin embargo, a pesar de la agradable compañía, había momentos en que se le escurría el recuerdo de Jane, quien, a pesar de su insistencia, no iría al evento porque aquellas fiestas le parecían por completo superficiales, y tampoco le gustaba tratar con las autoridades que pocas veces reconocían su trabajo. Para Maura era distinto, siendo la Forense en jefe de la Commonwealth tenía que lidiar de cuando en cuando con la crema y nata política del Estado de Massachusetts.

Para no contagiar de su humor nostálgico a sus colaboradores y no malinterpretaran sus silencios como indicio de que no quería estar con ellos, la experta forense decidió pararse de la mesa con el pretexto de pedir un trago especial en la barra instalada a un costado de las escalinatas. Con su disfraz de aristócrata del siglo XVI, en color verde pistache, adornado con apliques de brocado y encaje, caminó discretamente entre los invitados. Mientras recorría la distancia entre la mesa y la barra, fue blanco de muchas miradas atentas: las masculinas, admirando su belleza sencilla, resaltando la cintura y un escote no muy discreto. Las femeninas, por envidiar cómo resaltaban sus ojos oliváceos enmarcados por los caireles rojizos que caían casualmente desprendidos de un chongo elevado.

Ya acomodada en la barra, más de algún hombre resuelto se acercó para entablar conversación; al principio le pareció una buena distracción, pero pasados unos minutos, comenzó a considerarlo una rutina aburrida. Cada uno le recordaba su historia durante ese año: el hermano de su mejor amiga; un profesor menor que ella; y más atrás, colegas que la utilizaron, amigos de la infancia que pretendían que encubriera un asesinato o un psicópata que estuvo a punto de convertirla en su última obra tenebrosa. Indudablemente todas esas experiencias la convirtieron en alguien más sabio y había comenzado a afinar su gusto entre los hombres, que comenzaban a parecerle algo predecible y poco atractivo.

Decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos laterales, para distraerse de sus propias reflexiones, usualmente no la llevaban a momentos alegres, antes, al contrario, le recordaban sus inseguridades, y no le gustaba reconocerse vulnerable. Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban, las zapatillas que llevaba eran hechas a la medida, forradas también en brocado, lo que ayudaba a que el sonido se amortiguara y pasara desapercibida, excepto para una figura obscura que ya llevaba tiempo observándola a la distancia. La mujer científica se detenía de cuando en cuando para admirar por enésima ocasión los cuadros de la galería. Inesperadamente escuchó una voz profunda a sus espaldas, que se dirigía a ella de manera decidida.

\- ¿Doña Elvira o Doña Ana?

Aquella voz salida de la nada la desconcertó, y más la línea con la que se dirigieron a ella, ¿cómo sabían que se había disfrazado de uno de los personajes de Don Giovanni? En la actualidad, y en ese medio no era usual que estuvieran familiarizados con una de las óperas más populares de Mozart. Con cierto cuidado se giró para dar la cara a quien le hablaba, decidió controlar sus impulsos para no saltar ante una imagen obscura. Se encontró con un extraño alto, que portaba un sombrero de tres picos, envuelto en una capa de terciopelo negra, amarrada a un cuello largo, vestido de tela blanca con encaje y donde comenzaba una escarola. Traía una máscara, también negra, sólo tenía los orificios suficientes para los ojos, las narinas y uno muy pequeño para la boca. Apenas salían las mangas de un traje, supuso, hecho de brocado, que cubrían una camisa blanca de puños con holanes terminados en encaje, y unas manos enguantadas en piel negra.

Decidió seguir el juego, la adrenalina se disparó en su cuerpo, percibió una sensación de peligro y confianza; algo le decía que aquello podría terminar en algo bueno.

\- ¿Don _Ottavio_ o el _Commendatore_?

Debajo de su máscara, la figura disfrazada en negro sonrió, había captado la atención de la cultivada Dra. Isles.

\- Si usted es Doña Ana, entonces, preferiría ser Don _Ottavio_ , así la podría acompañar como su pareja y no como su padre.

Maura sonrió ampliamente, justo lo que necesitaba, compañía, aunque, no la que deseaba con todo su corazón. Repentinamente, su asistente la llamaba a gritos desde el filo del patio.

\- ¡Dra. Isles! ¡Dra. Isles! ¡La busca el profesor que no sé su nombre!

Típico en la asistente, podría recitar toda una lista de sustancias con sus nombres en latín, pero no el nombre de una persona, ya fuera viva o encima de su mesa de autopsias. Doña Ana y Don _Ottavio_ se miraron en silencio, aquello fue una interrupción inesperada y poco agradable para ambos.

\- Creo que ya tiene compañía, me retiro entonces, y no la molesto.

Maura se apresuró a replicar.

\- No es la compañía que deseo…de hecho, no vino quien deseaba que me acompañara más…

Dijo sin entender por qué daba la explicación a aquel extraño. Maura se volvió para responder a su asistente, lo que aprovechó la figura negra para volver a hablar a sus espaldas, prácticamente en su oído.

\- Estaré en el jardín, por si desea distraerse un poco.

Cuando Maura intentó buscarlo de nuevo, ya no estaba. Decidió con cierto pesar atender el llamado de su asistente, así que apareció de nuevo entre todos los invitados. A mitad de la pista la atajó el profesor que hacía poco le coqueteaba con frecuencia, pero no era suficiente para ella. Para evitar hablar, decidió aceptar bailar unas piezas con él. En uno de sus giros, observó que alguien la veía a través de los ventanales que rodeaban el patio.

Revisó de nuevo, la figura de capa negra y máscara estaba viéndola a hurtadillas. Inventó una excusa y se separó el profesor. La escena la vio aquella figura negra, que otra vez sonrió debajo de la máscara. Se encaminó hacia el centro del jardín, donde había un pequeño invernadero donde crecían rosas de todos colores. La figura obscura aguardó parada al lado de una banca de mármol; sin pasar mucho tiempo, escuchó los pasos apresurados y el roce de una crinolina que se dirigían al mismo lugar.

\- Don _Ottavio_

Dijo la recién llegada en un suspiro por la agitación.

\- Doña Ana

Respondió con una pequeña caravana. El extraño en esta ocasión decidió abrir su capa, dejando ver el traje que acertadamente supo Maura que estaba hecho en brocado, también negro, justo el diseño propio del siglo XVI. Un brazo se extendió para recibirla y llevarla a sentar a la banca, la otra arrancó sutilmente una rosa roja y la ofreció a la Dra. Isles.

\- Gracias…

Maura reflexionó.

\- …¿no es atrevido entregar una rosa roja a una recién conocida?

\- Hay una canción popular que dicta que hay que entregar una rosa roja a una dama triste.

La doctora sonrió con timidez, y otra vez dio rienda a su pensar.

\- No es precisamente triste, simplemente, extraño a mi mejor amiga, que a veces deseo que no sea mi mejor amiga.

La figura se sentó cerca de ella.

\- Me confunde, Doña Ana

Maura suspiró, y al tiempo sonrió por ver que seguían en un juego extraño para dos adultos.

\- No es que no sea buena amiga, es la mejor, pero deseo que no sea mi mejor amiga, deseo que sea algo más, sin embargo, a veces creo que, en mi afán de buscar al hombre perfecto, ella se aleja, y en lugar de decidirse a decirme algo, se esconde atrás de sus sentimientos.

Una mano enguantada se atrevió a cubrir aquellas manos que todavía sostenían la rosa roja.

\- Posiblemente si le hablara de sus sentimientos, ella también se animaría a hablar de los suyos.

La Dra. Isles distinguió la cadencia de aquella voz. La figura envuelta en una capa prosiguió.

\- Lo cierto es…

Dijo el rostro enmascarado.

\- … que ella al fin se animó a hacer algo.

La mano enguantada ya no cubrió las manos de la mujer en vestido suntuoso, y el sombrero y la careta fueron retirados. Unos rizos negros cayeron en cascada, amarrados por un pequeño listón, un rostro conocido apareció detrás de la máscara y una sonrisa inconfundible iluminó la cara de Maura.

\- ¡Jane!

Se lanzó a sus brazos como colegiala.

\- ¡Hola, Maur!

\- ¡Oh, Jane!

De pronto se ruborizó y las palabras se ausentaron, le acababa de confesar que sentía algo más que amistad por ella. Inmediatamente se refugió en el hueco formado entre su hombro y su cuello, aspirando el característico aroma de la hermosa descendiente de italianos.

\- ¡Hey, no te escondas!

Le dijo mientras tomaba a Maura de la barbilla para que la viera al rostro de nuevo.

\- ¡Jane! yo...

\- Shh, no digas nada, al menos no por el momento.

Se inclinó hacia la tímida doctora, la mano que todavía estaba en la barbilla recorrió con sutileza aquellas mejillas blancas, y luego, guió aquel rostro hacia el suyo para acercar sus labios y presionarlos con sutileza. Maura temblaba de anticipación, percibiendo la suavidad de aquella boca, lo único que hizo fue corresponder con todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado desde hacía algún tiempo. Pasados unos momentos, a las dos les faltaba respirar. Sus rostros se separaron, sonrientes. Los ojos de Maura se veían aún más verdes, Jane tenía sus característicos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, que acompañaban el brillo de sus ojos obscuros.

\- ¿Desea bailar, Doña Ana?

\- Será un placer, Don _Ottavio_

Jane se puso el sombrero de tres picos, la máscara quedó olvidada en la banca. La detective ofreció amablemente su brazo, y Maura lo aceptó con gracia, enredándose en él, procurando pegarse lo más que pudiera al cuerpo de su pareja. Ambas se encaminaron al patio donde bailaron y bailaron hasta que la velada se terminara.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _: Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y por supuesto, todo el éxito para el iniciado 2016. Nos seguimos leyendo, KEy_


End file.
